Where is my Light?
by Crescent Zenith
Summary: In the midst of a tournament face off for Megaman and Lan a strange navi interrupts the match, she knew both netbattler and navi by name. Who is she? The duo are conflicted with her identity and do what they can to find out what she knows. MegaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hikari? or Light?_**

* * *

**_First off I just want to say that yes I know that Hikari means "light" it's simply a figure of speech._**

**_2nd - If you think this story should continue then I'll ask politely that a one word review would be appreciated, or select it as a favorite... something along those lines._**

* * *

_'......is that...Light..?'_

A set of eyes squinted through their dark surroundings looking for the source of the voices that she could hear off in the distance.

"...And Megaman deals a heavy blow with his z cannon..."

The being's eyelids faltered,_ '..no...it's not him but...'_

"...Oooooh, that had to hurt, his opponent has just taken the upper hand in this fight! Can Megaman make a comeback...?!?"

Her lips moved slowly to form the name that had just been spoken, one that sounded so familiar, yet so foreign. "...Megaman..." her voice was like the wind, the breath that passed over her lips slipped away into the abyss surrounding her small form. Silently as she contemplated the name to herself as a smile formed on her lips in satisfaction of this newly learned name.

"...And he does it!! Megaman and his netop Lan Hikari have won the Net-Battler's Tournament!!!"

The girl's eyes snapped open and her body vanished from her dark prison appearing before a bewildered crowd of spectators in the midst of a net-battlefield.

"What's this?! It seems that a net navi has entered the field!!" exclaimed the voice of an astonished male announcer. "Can we get a close up of what's going on?" On a large screen just above the net-battlers' heads zoomed in on the intruder. The spectators looked on in awe for what they saw appeared to be no threat; on the screen was a navi that was curled up in a fetal position just hovering over the two combatants. Slowly the navi glided down to the field's surface placing a graceful foot down as she landed her eyes closed, its front facing the blue-clad net navi.

The navi, it was now clear to all, was a female but the questions that everyone had on their minds was, 'Where did she come from?' Just then the female navi's eyes snapped open emitting a faint glow startling everyone in the stadium. From what could be seen on the large screen the navi was observing her surroundings until her eyes fell upon the champions, netop and navi. Before either of the two could flinch beneath her gaze the navi that stood behind her attacked on the whim of his netop. Her eyes glanced at the other navi and threw up a hand destroying the weapon mounted upon her attacker's arm. Glaring at the navi's netop she turned her attention back to her focal point walking towards him quietly, Megaman.

"...Are you Megaman...?" her voice was a whisper that echoed throughout the stadium magnified by the microphone implants on the field. The blue-clad navi heard her question clearly. He cautiously nodded his head, and she seemed to look right past him, "...and your netop.. Lan Hikari..?" Again Megaman answered with a nod, she stood nearly right in front of him now. Suddenly net-police navis formed a wall between herself and her target.

"You there! Freeze!!" ordered the navis.

Her expressionless face now wore a faint smile as she looked past her barrier up at Megaman's netop, "do you know where Tadashi Hikari is?"

Megaman looked back at Lan in hopes that he would be able to answer her question but the boy was too overwhelmed by the situation to utter a word. The navi sighed and brushed her bosom against the end of the closest navi's weapon.

"Go ahead and shoot.. It won't matter either way..." Her iris' faded and her eyelids slid closed as her body slumped onto the ground. The navi officials hesitated before taking her into custody and warped her to a prison on the net to be later questioned. All spectators continued to stare at the spot that the mysterious navi had occupied before she was taken away.

"Ah, well that's it folks!" started the announcer, "we have our winners! Netop Lan Hikari and his Netnavi, Megaman!!" The crowd cheered halfheartedly still curious about the last minute intrusion upon the battle field.

"Hey Lan who do you think that was back there?" queried the blue navi as he looked up at his brunette netop. The boy shrugged in response.

"I'm about as clueless as you are."

"But she seemed to know us.." pondered Megaman, "she called us by name.."

"Well, we are kind of well known and all." commented Lan his words dancing around the questions of his concerned navi.

"Lan! Be serious!" scolded Megaman making Lan jump. They didn't say another word on the subject and once the two arrived home Megaman closed off all outer connections.

He opened up multiple windows at once in search of the name that the mysterious navi had inquired of the pair.

'It was a Hikari that she was looking for...' After going through a few windows he found the name, the navi's mouth was agape, 'that's Lan's grandfather.'

"Alright lets see if I've got your story straight. Your name is Beat and you were one of the original navis that was created by Todashi Hikari?" The net-navi's operator gave her an incredulous look through the monitor he was interrogating her at. Her small form appeared all the smaller in the large cell in which she was placed nodded her helmeted head. A hint of a smile lighting up her facial features.

A pent up sigh slipped through his lips his hand dragging down his clean-shaven face riddled with deep-set wrinkles.

"I hate to say this but that's really hard to believe." He pinched the bridge of his nose closing his heavy eyes. The small navi frowned.

A door behind the man opened to let in a young teenage boy carrying a laptop in one hand while pushing in keys with the other.

"Oh, it's you Sai Yuuki." commented the man as the boy passed by his station, he spared the man a curt wave before continuing on to another cubicle typing away.

* * *

_This is all I have for now but if I see statistics saying that there's an audience then I'll continue it;_

_Don't think that someone else will make a response for you, please be proactive._

_Thank you for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**_Sorry for the extremely long wait, I hadn't been sure whether or not I'd be writing a continuation to chapter 1 but 2 reviews, 1 favorite, and 1 alert later I realize that I am._

_Well I kept my promise, tell me what you think._

* * *

As a note this is a story with OCs alongside the main Characters of Megaman Network, and is primarily based off of the manga

version of the series.

Oh, yes and the disclaimer, I only own the OCs. All other characters aren't mine.

* * *

"How are the systems holding up?" The teen queried.

"Oh, the ones that you set up yesterday? All the upgrades uploaded successfully onto the net and are functioning at maximum capacity," at this the young man looked up from his laptop, eyes gleaming the information that the opened panels presented. He sighed allowing his shoulders to go slack falling into a a nearby chair.

"It's about time I got it just right," next to him the man let out a hardy chuckle and was sure to give Sai Yuki a solid pat on the shoulder that almost knocked him out of his seat.

"You worry too much kid, you're only fourteen. I can honestly say that no one here could have figured out the problem _and_ solve it as fast as you did."

He returned the gesture with a modest smile, "I highly doubt that Walker."

Said man was about to argue his point when the interrogator entered the increasingly small space, "You guys must be having better progress than I am. How're the new installations holding up?"

"At a hundred percent!"

"And no problems?"

"None that the kid could see. I swear it's only a matter of time before you replace most of the people here," He jested poking the teen in the ribs.

"You never cease to amaze me, with all these new things coming out I've lost track of what's what ages ago."

Sai Yuki cracked a smirk, "If you need help with anything I don't mind lending a hand," the aged interrogator shook his head.

"No, it's quite alright. As long I can use my PC I'm just fine."

"Hehehe! How does your navi put up with you?" Joked Walker.

"He doesn't have a personal navi, he has a standard issue net-police navi outfitted for his field of work. So technically there's no real need for him to transport it anywhere," the teen answered with ease. The two men fixed him with incredulous stares when he realized that he had failed to pick up on the sarcasm of the remark. Anxious to switch the pressure off on himself he looked in the direction of the interrogator's cubicle, "How about that mystery navi that you were investigating? How was that going for you?"

"Well, it's not looking so good for that little thing, there's no way that her story checks out," Sai Yuki went to next cubicle over, glancing at the monitor he could see that the small female navi was still being questioned, "I've checked various logs from when Todashi Hikari worked in Sci-Labs and there's no mention of a Beat."

Sitting himself down in the man's chair he scooted over to the screen, "Did you check her for a signature?" He inquired as the interrogator stopped behind him.

"A what?" The man exclaimed.

"A signature. It's common for any custom made net-navi's to have their creator's signature embedded within their programing," He closed the other opened windows, eyes focused all the while on the navi in question before turning around to face the owner of the cubicle. "I would assume that you haven't if you were unaware of its existence. Would it be possible that I could look into this, I have some time before I have to get to the Net-Savior division to revamp their training simulators?"

The man was set aback but nodded his head, at this the young man turned back to the screen setting his laptop next to the keyboard. Giving the man's navi a brief dismissal it left the female alone on the screen, he set his fingers to work on the keys.

"Pardon me, could you allow me access to your core information?" The navi nodded, immediately the screen starting filling up with windows pertaining to the navi's programming. Scanning over the codex he zeroed in on a string of code and began typing, more windows popped up as a result. Moments later he came to a halt, closing all the windows with the exception of one he turned back around to face the interrogator. "Do you recognize this symbol?"

Leaning in the man scrutinized the screen, his eyes began to widen, "This is -"

"Her signature, the symbol of the Hikari's," he moved the window so that the navi was within view, "She is the first navi to bear this symbol, she's the navi that Dr. Todashi Hikari created. She one of the first customs ever designed."

On cue the navi, Beat bowed her head, "I apologize for the trouble I caused. I didn't mean to interrupt the event."

"Then why did you transfer onto that server?" Probed the teen.

She looked up, a faint light shimmering in her eyes, a blink and they had returned to normal, "I was looking for someone," she answered with a treacherous smile.

"Your creator?"

Beat gave a deliberate nod of the head.

"According to your data stream, you're aware that he's passed on," Behind him a small crowd had gathered around the opening of the cubicle.

Again she responded with a nod.

"Then why did you knowingly log on to the server?"

Her head tilted to the side her features remaining unchanged, "Why do you think that I did?"

All eyes were on him, he paused then, "The Net-Battle was being broadcast throughout the net, if you were running such a broad search engine you would have easily picked up on the link," He watched her for a reaction, "But if you're really a creation of Todashi Hikari there's no way that you'd mistake Lan Hikari in your search, unless you were locked in a remote server in that happened to be on the same frequency as the broadcast."

It fell silent, his eyes centered on the form of Beat. She rose her hands in front of her and clapped, "I expected nothing less from a young Hikari," She broke into a genuine smile, eyes sparkling with joy. A faint blush rose in the teen's cheeks that went unnoticed by the amazed Interrogator.

"That would explain a lot, only that's not the surname that your registered under," He commented turning the chair around to face said teen. "In the system its Naga."

"Of course it would," Giggled Beat distracting the man long enough for Sai Yuki to slip just outside of the cubicle. "He's simply not tied into the family is my guess," She commented with a shrug.

* * *

"Ah, there you are Sai Yuki, I was wondering where you were. Was there a glitch in the installations?" Suna queried as the young man entered the lab.

"No. No problems, I was just assisting in the cross-examination of the navi that was brought in earlier," His fingers fiddled with the clasp of his laptop in his hands, "I got a little caught up in it."

She appeared curious but let it slide, "Well then hows the groundwork for the new simulator coming along?"

"It's all set and ready for testing," He replied coming to stand next to her hooking up his laptop to the main display. Making quick work of locating the file he upload it and activated it skimming over the codex that came up in the windows that opened up upon him executing it. Pressing a few keys he set up the newly installed program, "There we go," He looked a short ways from the stationary computer and waved over the person he had come there to see. "Chaud it's ready when you and Protoman are."


End file.
